


Shadows of Faith

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Character Study, Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Post - Half-Blood Prince, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Besides himself, Severus did have faith in another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snape100's Faith challenge.

Contrary to everyone’s belief, I do not hate the insufferable boy. How can you hate someone that you’ve put all your faith into? Not that I’d dare say that aloud for anyone to hear. IF there was anyone who would listen. I have faith that Potter-–no, Harry–-will do what he’s destined to do. So, why all the bloody animosity? I had a role to play, and damn it, I played it well, too well. Who knew he didn’t have Dumbledore’s faith of the good in people? Who knew that after hunting down Voldemort, he’d come after me? Me.


End file.
